With the development of display technologies, Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) devices have been increasingly, widely used, and the display effect thereof is constantly improved.
A pixel structure disposed on a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) array substrate is an important part of a Liquid Crystal Display device, and different display effects of the Liquid Crystal Display device may result from different pixel structures. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a pixel structure in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, a pixel structure of a Liquid Crystal Display device in the related art includes a plurality of data lines 11, a plurality of scan lines 12, a plurality of pixel units 13 formed by intersecting the data lines 11 with the scan lines 12, TFTs 14 and pixel electrodes 15 disposed in pixel units 13, where each of the pixel electrodes 15 includes a plurality of slits 151, and each slit 151 has two corner areas A1 at both ends thereof (e.g. an upper end and a lower end of the slit as shown in FIG. 1).
As seen from FIG. 1, a length of the corner area A1 is limited by the size of the pixel unit 13, and excessive length of the corner area A1 will likely cause the break of the pixel electrode 15. Due to the limited length of the corner area A1, an end of the corner area A1 cannot be covered by a black matrix in a color filter substrate after the color filter substrate is attached to the array substrate, in this case, an electric field formed at the end of the corner area A1 controls liquid crystal molecules differently from an electric field formed at the rest part of the slit 151, thus reduction in light transmittance is caused by the electric field formed at the end of the corner area A1, comparing with the electric field formed at the rest part of the slit, in displaying by the Liquid Crystal Display device.